


【KLAWRY/ 卡洛】被子里的泡泡龙（NC-17，一发完）

by LS1230



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: Leonard回到了多伦多的房子。





	【KLAWRY/ 卡洛】被子里的泡泡龙（NC-17，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC可能注意  
> *剧情捏造注意  
> *KL2%%文注意

经过客场的奔波后，Leonard回到了多伦多的房子。没有概念的，他其实也不知道为什么自己就是想回来。  
这些天，他的脑里只想着某个人，想起他灿烂的笑容、想起他们每场胜利后，他拥抱自己的时候。  
不过那个人在这几天都缺席了比赛，Leonard主动打电话询问了他的状况，那个大男孩笑着说只是背部的小问题。然后他们聊了些最近场上的状况、聊了些生活上的事。  
挂断后，又是无尽的想念。

他推开门，疲惫的身躯带他来到了卧室，他打开台灯，看到原本应该在床上的泡泡龙玩偶此时掉到了地上。Leonard没想太多，大概只是前几天起床时弄到了地上。  
那个泡泡龙是他偶然间在市集看到的，卡通龙玩偶的笑容总是可以让他想起那个人，总是那么可爱。  
难得的笑了一下，然后Leonard掀开厚厚的被子，一个人躺在了他原本应该在的位置上。  
“Surprise！”

泡泡龙本尊，Kyle Lowry。

 

Leonard以为是想念让他产生了错觉，他惊愕的盖上棉被。  
Lowry在床上莫名奇妙的再次陷入了黑暗，内心怅然若失。他原本计划是Leonard看到自己，然后他们一起难得的进入梦乡。  
“呃，如果这是你不想看到我的表现⋯⋯”  
话还没说完，Leonard再次掀起棉被，Lowry首先看到的是正要落地的泡泡龙玩偶。“Kawhi⋯唔！”  
Leonard扑上他，紧紧的将他拥住，用嘴堵上他的双唇。Lowry根本没想到，第一时间只能回抱Leonard。  
谁才是大男孩？Lowry心想。刚才的错愕和难过都烟消云散了。  
然后他感觉Leonard的手伸到了奇怪的地方，是他的臀部。  
“等等，Kawhi，你不会是想要⋯⋯？”  
他看到自家男友将头埋在了自己肩窝，不断亲吻着。“Yes. ”  
Leonard的大手搓揉着Lowry的臀瓣，Lowry很想阻止他，但是身体偏偏酥麻的使不上力。  
“你不是很累吗？怎么不先睡一觉？我们还有时间吧？”既然无法武力制裁，Lowry使用了劝说法，看看Leonard会不会恢复些理智。  
“我很想你⋯⋯”Leonard再次抱紧他、亲吻他。  
结果Lowry先迷失了自我。  
这些天他们的确没有见面，仅有时间少得可怜的FaceTime还有通话。  
一个转身，Lowry压在了Leonard身上，他脱掉自己宽松的白T恤，露出焦糖色的上半身。  
Kawhi的手很快就扶上了Lowry的腰，他捏了捏那处，而低沉的笑了几声。“几天不见，你胖了。”  
好像个泡泡龙啊，身体肉肉的。  
“⋯⋯这是另类的男子气概！”Lowry嘟着嘴低头看着Leonard，“你不是要做吗？”  
“我还想跟你做很多事。”Leonard说着便抓住Lowry的裤头往下一拉，Lowry换了个姿势，让Leonard更方便把他的裤子给扒了。  
Lowry可说是一丝不挂，而Leonard依然穿得整整齐齐看着他。Lowry趴下去，主动和Leonard交换了呼吸。  
他感觉Leonard的手一直在摩擦自己的腰间，甚至自己坐起身，让Lowry跨坐在他大腿上，依然扶着他的腰间。Lowry知道这是Leonard贴心的举动，他的男友从来不是一个会将关心挂在嘴边的人，但更多的是无微不至的照顾。  
犯规。  
Lowry想着便笑了出声，Leonard疑惑的看了他一眼，Lowry像个孩子一样的在他脸颊上亲了一口。“我也很想你，一直都是。”  
明明面对的是比自己年纪还要大的男性，但Leonard从来不这么任为，他总是把Lowry当个大男孩，因为Lowry比他还要害怕孤单，之前在圣安东尼奥那报销的一年，Leonard习惯了只身一人，但来到多伦多后，他开始了对Lowry的依赖。  
Leonard伸手构到了床头柜的润滑剂，那是Lowry之前带来的，理由是“避免明天不能上场”，之后就一直放在那里，只适用于Kyle Lowry。  
他挤了许多在手上，引领Lowry换了个姿势，Lowry趴在柔软的床上，紧抓着枕头——他现在他妈的紧张到爆，因为以往都是他主动和Leonard求欢⋯⋯现在却因为想念，Leonard却难得主导了一回⋯⋯看似是不错，毕竟哪个人会希望自己的伴侣总像个死鱼一样？但不太一样的是，每次Lowry求欢时，Leonard还是会很猛烈的回应他，只是对方不会主动说要做⋯⋯  
到底Leonard还是把手指插进去了，一根、两根⋯太久没有温存的Lowry有些难扩张，但他完全信任Leonard是很有耐心的人，事实也的确如此，Leonard不急不喘的来回抽插、在适当的时候加入手指，就和他打球时一样井然有序但绝对不拍拖。  
“呼⋯⋯”Lowry知道Leonard加入了四根手指，一开始有些不习惯异物的入侵，但借助润滑的帮助下，Lowry很快就能进入状况。  
在Leonard这边，他的手指明显感觉到Lowry在吸吮他，将他的手指推入更深，Lowry的甬道很温软，而Leonard注意到当他稍微搔刮壁肉时，Lowry会变得僵硬，发出些细小的呻吟。  
等到Leonard确定扩张的程度不会伤到爱人时，他才真正解开裤头，早已蓄势待发的阴茎挺立着，要说Leonard禁欲吗？其实也不，他只是需要一些准备，好不会伤害到Lowry、不会影响工作。他甚至有好几次差点就扑倒自家的泡泡龙了，但最后只有热烈的亲吻，因为他难以确定Lowry的精神状态是否能承受这些。  
总之，会为了床上那些事而操心这烦恼那的，大概只有Leonard，想不到Lowry根本没在意那么多。  
时候到了，就该做些该做的，不是吗？

现在Leonard的阴茎顶端抵在Lowry的穴口处，他掐了一把Lowry肉感的臀瓣，他特别喜欢这里。  
“Leonard！”  
被呼喊名字的当事人看起来不以为意，他凑近Lowry，在他耳边喘着粗气，然后缓缓挺弄腰部，将顶端推入。  
Leonard的胸紧贴着Lowry的背部，布料的摩擦和后面的刺激带给Lowry不少快感。“快点⋯⋯”  
“Babe，慢慢来、冷静。”Leonard冷漠的声线不知不觉让Lowry放松了一些，而他持续在推进，把阴茎埋入更深的地方。  
然后Leonard开始了缓慢的抽插，他的大掌紧扣住Lowry，不知怎么的，Lowry更加安心了，于是开始迎合Leonard的动作。

Leonard开始更加卖力的挺弄，Lowry也不自觉的多了些喘息和呻吟。多亏Leonard前面完全的扩张，让Lowry只感觉到一些胀痛，但快感却异常强烈。  
过了没多久，Leonard将Lowry翻过身，一路挺弄到最深处。他看到Lowry紧咬着下唇，眼神充满生理的泪水，从嘴角不断漏出细碎的呻吟。  
真他妈性感。  
Leonard加大了推进的力道，俯下身亲吻Lowry的胸膛，找到那可爱的小点，用湿软的舌头在乳晕打转，Lowry伸手顺了顺Leonard的头，像是在鼓励他继续。  
Lowry将另一只手伸到自己下方，抚摸自己被冷落的小兄弟，他的手环绕柱身，上下噜动，却被Leonard的大手硬生生扳开。  
“不行吗？”Lowry有点脑怒，但说出来的声音却带着哭腔。Leonard安抚着亲吻他，然后露出一贯大魔王似的笑容。  
“不行。”Leonard的声音沉沉的，他蹭蹭Lowry的小肚子，Lowry无奈的嘟着嘴。  
Leonard重新加快抽插的速度，他抓住Lowry肉感的腰，来回抽送身下的炙热。Lowry摸了摸Leonard放在自己腰上的手，然后缓缓的磨蹭着。  
“Babe，你知道我真的很喜欢你。”他笑了，“你能感觉到吗？”  
对方没有说话，反而拔出性器，卧倒在床。“喜欢我就自己坐上来。”  
好吧，幸好他还能接受自家男友偶尔不解人情。“你⋯⋯”  
都到这个地步了，如果叫停就算他的锅了。Lowry起身，扶着Leonard的手臂，跨坐在他腰间，手小心的扶助Leonard挺立的性器，对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐下去。  
这个姿势非常羞耻，特别是Leonard粗大的阴茎埋得更深，Lowry摆动自己的腰肢，而Leonard只是看着Lowry，可爱的泡泡龙在努力取悦他。  
“呼⋯嗯哈⋯⋯！”Lowry毫无预警的射了，白浊溅到了Leonard的小腹，Leonard抹了些自己肚子上的精液，抹在Lowry的大腿上，而刚刚才释放完的Lowry无力的趴在Leonard身上。  
Leonard抓住Lowry的臀瓣，开始向上挺弄，Leonard低头看了眼Lowry，他的脸微红，嘴里喘着粗气。Lowry知道Leonard正在看着自己，他抬头，和Leonard索吻。  
他当然会满足自己的男友，他边深吻着Lowry，然后在几下大力的抽送后全数射在Lowry体内。  
释放后，Leonard一把抱住Lowry，缓慢的抽出性器。冬天的多伦多在大雪纷飞，但他们俩紧贴着对方的躯体流了些汗。  
Lowry挣脱了Leonard的怀抱，把自己撑起身。他解开Leonard衬衫的扣子，然后露出他精壮的身体。  
“看来你的衣服要重洗了。”Lowry略带歉意的说。但Leonard看起来一点都不在乎，他再次把泡泡龙揽进怀中。  
“我爱你。”  
Lowry感到不可思议的看着Leonard，这个刚毅木讷脸很少很少会说这三个字。  
“你⋯吃错药？喝醉？撞到电线杆？”如果以上这三种情形择一发生过，Leonard从看到Lowry并提枪干他到现在说爱他的行为皆不是没有理由。

“我在你眼中到底是才说过几次我爱你？”  
“呃⋯⋯告白那一天还有⋯⋯现在。”  
“每天晚上你都没听到吗？”  
“？？？”  
Lowry其实是个碰到床就会秒睡的那种，而Leonard睡前喜欢看着Lowry很久很久，等到Leonard也累了，他会亲吻Lowry的鼻尖跟他说我爱你，最后才熄灯睡觉。  
殊不知Lowry早就睡着了。

不然Leonard会抱着泡泡龙（在地上那只，没错）然后对它说一堆话，像是“Lowry Lowry、我爱你”、“泡泡龙什么时候回家，好想泡泡龙”⋯⋯  
Lowry不会知道，Leonard抹了把冷汗，他也不会想让Lowry知道。  
Kyle Lowry考虑以后在卧室加装个监听器。  
Leonard拍拍Lowry的背，抱着他在床上翻了几圈。“我爱你、我爱你、我爱你！”  
Lowry一开始不明所以，但他知道自己很开心，在Leonard身边总是安心又幸福。“好啦、好啦，我也爱你。”  
Leonard在他耳边笑了，“我们去浴室？”  
还没等Lowry回答，他早就从床上起身了。“嘿，等我！”

Lowry和Leonard在浴缸内，Lowry向他提起了自己觉得Leonard总是太被动这件事，特别是在床第之事。  
“？我不是都主动进去吗？？”  
“我说动机！难道都要我主动提出要做吗？”  
“你每次都看起来很累，我也不知道什么时候才适合⋯⋯”Kawhi．委屈巴巴．Leonard。  
“只要你喜欢，随时。”Lowry笑了笑，然后再次被Leonard扑倒。  
“？？？”  
“我随时都想。”Leonard堵上了他的嘴。  
然后强行来了一次浴室play。  
Lowry表示以后不要乱立Flag。

终于从浴室出来后，Lowry看到了地上的泡泡龙玩偶。“对了，WTF is this？”  
“第二个Kyle。”Leonard了当承认。  
后果是Leonard的苦苦哀求还有一个月免费让球权的条件下才留住那个玩偶。  
“我们还可以FaceTime呢，怎么你就买了个玩偶当我的替身？”  
Lowry还是翻看了一下玩偶有没有疑似破洞的迹象，Leonard大受打击的觉得被自家泡泡龙当成变态了。  
“以后只要我们不见面超过两天，我一定会回来这里。”Lowry说。  
Leonard欣然接受，然后抱着泡泡龙本尊睡着了。  
“我爱你。”这次换Lowry小声的说。

Fin.


End file.
